Season 2
The second season of the television series aired in 1986. Mykola Koziy narrated all twenty-six episodes with Ringo Starr in the background. Episodes # Thomas, Percy and the Coal/Double Trouble - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal bring disaster. # Cows/A Cow on the Line - Gordon and Henry tease Edward for letting cows uncouple his trucks, but Edward has the last laugh. # Bertie's Chase - Bertie pursues Edward to give him Thomas' passengers. # Saved from Scrap - Edward meets an old traction engine called Trevor, and tries to save him from scrap. # Old Iron - Edward proves he's not so slow when James runs away. # Thomas and Trevor/A New Friend for Thomas - Trevor is bored, but is delighted when he is asked to help Thomas clear the new harbor. # Percy and the Signal - James and Gordon fool Percy into thinking there are such things as "backing signals". # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is having a hard time, so the Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Duck to do his work. # Percy and Harold/Percy Proves a Point - Percy challenges a helicopter called Harold to a race to the harbour. # The Runaway - Thomas returns from the Works with a stiff handbrake that almost causes disaster when he runs away. # Percy Takes the Plunge - Percy wants to see why he is forbidden to pass the "Danger" board on the quay, but soon wishes he had not. # Pop Goes the Diesel - A Diesel arrives in the yard and makes a fool of himself when trying to move some trucks. - Thomas is held up by repairs on the viaduct and Bertie gives him a hard time, until he breaks down. # Break Van/Donald and Douglas - A spiteful brakevan causes grief for Donald and Douglas. # The Deputation - Percy is chosen to ask the Fat Controller not to send Donald and Douglas away. # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - The Ffarquhar stationmaster gets a nasty surprise when Thomas crashes into his dining room. # Daisy - The new diesel railcar is fussy and rude. # Percy's Predicament - The trucks pay Percy out by pushing him into the back of a train. # The Diseasel - A mysterious "diseasel" takes Bill and Ben's trucks. # Edward's Exploit - Edward braves wet weather and a broken crankpin to bring some enthusiasts home. # Ghost Train/Percy's Ghostly Trick - Percy pays Thomas out for calling him silly. # Woolly Bear - Treacle, wind and hay don't mix, as Percy soon finds out. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Christmas party is almost ruined when Thomas collides with a snowdrift while bringing the Christmas tree home. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Characters introduced * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Harold * Trevor * The Spiteful Brakevan * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Sam the Farmer (mentioned) Trivia * The Missing Coach was going to be an episode in this season, but it was cancelled and replaced by Thomas, Percy and the Coal. * In the Ukrainian narration, Ringo Starr's voice can still be heard in the background. * The Norwegian version credits Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed in Norwegian. * This was Ringo Starr's last season as narrator. * This was Robert D. Cardona's last season as producer. * From this season onwards, the trucks have molded faces. * This is the last season to feature all Railway Series stories. * Henry regains his wheel arches, which were removed when he got his new shape in. Category:Seasons